


Poem Boy

by WowieJai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowieJai/pseuds/WowieJai
Summary: A broken friendship.Could it be fixed?





	1. Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story the other night, so I have no idea how far I plan to go with it. But I really like the plot and the characters I made. SO. Here we are.

My names Parker, Parker West.

And there's this boy in our class who everyone is head over heals for, we were friends in elementary school. But then he drifted, I tried reaching out to him when we went to different middles schools. He ignored me. But this year we're attending the same highschool, I had just transferred at the beginning of the year. After begging my mom. It was my last year of highschool, and plus I had a friend here unlike my old school. And once I told her about how many students from this school ended up going to fancy colleges and becoming doctors or lawyers, she was convinced.

He's also in my class too, it's been years since we last saw each other, but it still hurts, even more so now that i'm sure he doesn't remember me. Unlike last time. I mean i'm not that noticeable in class anyways so it's not like i'd grab his attention

I'm more on the quiet side, I know, cliche. But that's only during class, I'm not a quiet person at all, I just get distracted in class and spend most of my time writing. So I guess everyone around me sees me as quiet, it's not like they bother even trying to talk to me anyways.

My grades, they never suffer, I don't think I'd still be alive if they had. My mom is on me all the time about it. I'm at the top of my class, a nerd if you will. But not really, I just study unlike most of the kids in my class.

And one day a paper slipped from my notebook, I hadn't noticed.

But he picked it up.

And that's where it all started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking down the hall to the library, my notebook clutched to my chest tightly. I had loose sheets of lined paper stuffed in there, that for personal reasons, if they slipped out and someone had read them. I doubt I could live with myself knowing that someone read one of my many poems or short stories. Some of them were personal, they talked about things that made me upset. I wouldn't want anyone reading those types of things.

I saw something float by in my peripherals, but I paid no mind to it. Opening the library doors, I was greeted by a wave from the librarian. She was probably one of my favourite staff members, the old lady was sweet to me, I've spent hours in this library already, and schools only been in session for about a month. I gave her a smile before heading over to the table I normally sat at, by the window. I dropped my bag on the floor, careful not to let it make a thud, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. I grabbed my pencil case from my bag, opening my notebook I heard footsteps which wasn't unusual but normally no one would go to a table with someone there already. Not in a school library at least. Or even a public one.

"Hey." A voice spoke, it was deep and almost gravely, it made my stomach do a somersault. I looked up to meet the face that belonged to the voice, breathing out a deep sigh. It was him. "What are YOU doing at the library?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest, my tone of voice annoyed. If he hadn't recognized me, this could be a little embarrassing due to how hostile I was being. And here at school that isn't how i'm perceived.

"It's a library. Am I not allowed to visit the school library?" He retorted, his voice sounded like he was teasing, making my stomach twist and flip even more. I remember the voice so well, but now it's deeper and... "I didn't know dumb pretty boys liked to read," I scoffed, grabbing my pencil as I focused on writing, which is what I came here to do. However he had other ideas, he pulled up a chair and took a seat, sitting on the chair the wrong way as he leaned forwards onto the back of the chair, peering at the table. His face was relatively close the mine, it was extremely uncomfortable, he stared at me waiting for me to look at him. I wanted to keep my eyes glued to my paper, but I also wanted him to go away. So I caved returning his stare, he smirked. "So you think i'm pretty, huh?"

I gulped, the intense stare, the tone of GAH, my mind was racing with too many thoughts, I blinked, then again, before pulling my face away, sitting up straight and NOT hovering over my book. "No, you're not pretty, you're pretty dumb if anything." I mumbled, my expression somewhat flustered. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, what an insult Parker. You really got me there." He yawned, leaning backwards as he brought a hand to his mouth.

I didn't expect him to use my name, over five years ago he'd acted like he hadn't even known who I was, and now he's talking to me? "Oh, so you know my name? Who are you? Some sort of stalker?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I slumped in my chair. His expression changed, I think he couldn't tell if I was genuinely asking who he was or if I was just bluffing. "You seriously don't know me? The name Levi doesn't ring a bell?" He asked, moving his hands as he talked, as if that would jog my memory.

I decided to mess with him a little bit more, I mean, here he is trying to talk to me, asking me if I know who he is. As if last time I saw him he didn't act like he didn't know me and didn't let his friends do what they did. Yeah, i'm not done playing with him yet.

I raised an eyebrow with a sigh, I lifted a hand to rub my temple, before looking him dead on. "Is it supposed to? I've never met a Levi." Although, some of the things I was saying were somewhat contradicting the way I had phrased things earlier, i'm sure he hasn't noticed. "Oh wait, you're that popular jock, right? Are you here to pay me to do your homework? Is that why you're talking to me?" He looked at me, with a face I recognized. The same face I was wearing the day he asked me something along the lines of, 'do I know you?'. It was a look of confusion, mixed with hurt, but it didn't last long before he replaced the look on his face with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't say popular, but no I didn't come here to ask for homework, unless you're offering." He stopped to give me a smirk. "So what IS it that you want then?" I asked, straitening myself out in my chair.


	2. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short chapter, I wanted to do the different POV's and decided to make them into different chapters aswell.

I was walking in the hall when I saw a paper flutter to the ground. The boy who had dropped it obviously hadn't realized, he was long gone by the time I picked it up. I flipped the paper around in my hands, contemplating reading it. I decided against it and headed in the general direction that he had before ending up at the library. I stared at the door, who seriously goes to the library after school instead of just going home?

I push open the door and look around, trying to see if I could spot the boy from what I had seen of him before. I greet the lady at the front desk before walking further into the library. There he is, I recognize that jacket. I smile at myself, triumphantly, before making my way to the table by the window and that's when I recognized his face, it was Parker. My stomach flooded with guilt when I saw his face. He has barely changed since the last time I saw him, aside from the fact that he had no glasses and from where I was standing I could see there was a scar on the upper half of his face. Even more guilt flooded into my stomach, filling up my chest...last time I saw him I wasn't exactly the nicest. Still, even if he hasn't changed that much, his style is so much more put together. It wasn't the regular t-shirt and jeans that everyone seems to wear, it was some hipster shit. Light washed cuffed jeans, a dark grey pull over on top of a white collared shirt, and his brown jacket over top.

Now I was staring, and my face felt flushed as I watched him. He looked so peaceful sitting there with his notebook, I felt eyes on me from the other people in the library. So, I walked over to him, paper stuffed in my back pocket.

"Hey."

(You know the rest)

"So what IS it that you want then?"

What do I say to that? Do I tell him about his paper that he dropped? No that would make me sound dumb. So what DO I tell him...? And why am I getting so worked up about this, he doesn't even remember me, man this is weird.

"Well-" I started before being interrupted.


	3. Parker

It took him a moment to answer, he looked like he was trying to decide between two different things to tell me. He was mainly just looking out the window, to the shelves and anywhere but me. Was I intimidating him? Hah. That's what it seemed like.

"Well-" He started to speak before being cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Hey Parker!" She spoke, placing her hands on my shoulders, causing me to jump in surprise. I flipped myself around to look her in the face, "Pru! We're in a library you can't just go around yelling at people." I shouted in a hushed whisper, she only giggled at me. "Yeah, yeah. Can I steal him from you, Levi?" She smiled, gesturing a hand in my direction.

He fumbled with his words, managing to give her a "yeah".

"Great!" She smiled as I shoved my pencil case into my bag, picking up my notebook. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the library, I barely even got the chance to grab my bag before we had left the table.

We we're out of the library before I spoke up again, "Pru! Where are we going?" I huffed, yanking back my arm as she slowed down. "Well, I just so happened to be in the library and couldn't help but notice that there was a damsel in distress sitting at your table." She explained with a chuckle, turning to face me as she walked backwards down the hall. I sighed, she was right there, I definitely didn't want to be there and I don't think there was anyway I was getting out of that situation on my own. "Thanks, but how could you tell?" I asked.

"Well, that's Levi right? I recognize him from the hundreds of girls in our class who can't manage to stop giggling and pointing at him when they talk in class. Anyways, you remember how we met right? Of course I could tell you wouldn't want to be there after all that." She hummed.

Oh Pru, or better known as Prudence Montgomery by her fellow peers. We met right after the incident at the park. It wasn't pretty, but she's stuck by me ever since, we tell each other everything, she's the only person I feel comfortable telling secrets to. Well, it wasn't always like that.  
==========  
It was chilly outside that morning, but everyone at the house was busy. My brothers had plans with friends, so did my other sister, and my youngest sister, well she still couldn't form proper sentences yet. So I had decided to go to the park, take a walk, jacket zipped up to my chin. Winter had just finished, and spring was blossoming, the trees were still bare, but the ground was no longer frozen. It had rained the night before, so there were tones of muddy puddles and the swing was soaked. I untied my jacket and set it down on the swing in order to sit down without getting wet. And so I did, I sat there for a while thinking to myself while the other kids played. I saw a few girls around my age, they were playing on the equipment, slipping and sliding around.

The sun was starting to warm me up and then I saw him. He had a few friends that tagged along with him, I was never one for starting conversations, but who am I kidding. That was my best friend, still, anxiety built up in my chest while I tried to build up the courage to go say hi. And finally I did, they had gotten closer to the swings, so I hopped off my swing and called out to him "Hey Levi!" I waved with a smile, his friends looked at each other and then tapped him on the shoulder, I could tell they were muttering something to each other. "Do I know you?" were the next words he spoke, my heart sank, was he joking? "It's me, Parker, remember?" I asked taking a step closer, and so did they.

The two boys he was with snickered to each other and all I did was await a response. "No? I don't remember." He chuckled, "you've got the wrong guy, cmon let's go Levi. This park has already been contaminated with losers." One of his friends spoke up, to which Levi nodded. "But you just called him Levi so it is you?" I spoke up, confused. I was cut off before I could say anything else. I felt something hard nail me right in the side of my face, the impact forcing me to fall over into a puddle under the swing. I heard laughing, and snickers.

And a crunching sound. 

My glasses. 

They had fallen off my face when I was punched. And now they were being broken even more by some stupid guys foot. I stayed slumped to the ground, head tilted downwards. "Guy's cmon that wasn't necessary-" I heard him speak up before the other just smacked him on the back of the head. Why were boys so mean? "Whatever, lets just get out of here." 

And so they did. And that's when she came running. Prudence to the rescue.  
Her warm smile, her soft hands, he comforting gaze. She walked me home, my mother opening the door shocked to say the least. I invited her inside while my mom cleaned me up, I took a shower and then my mom disinfected the cut I got from my glasses. The cut was close to the corner of my eye, underneath my eyebrows, where the top of my glasses would've laid. 

My mom made us some tea, and we sat there and talked for hours before she had to go home. But that wasn't the last I saw of Pru. We would meet regularly at the park, and we even found out we went to the same middle school together.  
===========

"Yeah you're right, thanks Pru." I smiled, opening my notebook and flipped through the pages. Wait- I thought the paper was on this page? Nonono- it was one of my first poems, did I misplace it? That can't be right? I had it tucked into this page right here- "What's the matter?" He asked, observing my panicked expression.

"I think I dropped one of my poems- it slipped out or something." I explained, continuing to flip through the pages. "Well can't you just re write it? You remember it don't you? You and your smart brain." I shook my head, "No you don't get it- it has my signature on it. If anyone were to read that i'd die of shame." I answered dramatically before exhaling deeply. It's official. The poem wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Prudence!
> 
> Okay so I read these books awhile ago, there's two in the series. The first on is called The Similars, and the second is called The Pretenders. It's a super cool concept and it's based in the future, and you follow the story of this girl named Emmaline Chance as she uncovers the secrets of her school and stuff. And basically all the names in the book are amazing. Like Emmaline, Theadora, Pippa, Jago, and a bunch of others which were really cool, including Levi Gravelle and Prudence Stanwick, which is where I got the names for these two characters in this book. Oops. Not the personality, just the names.
> 
> But they're really good books, so if you're looking for some new reading material, I highly suggest checking out your local chapters or library to see if they have the books after this quarantine is over!


End file.
